


Always

by tsareena



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsareena/pseuds/tsareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towa never knew what love was. She never understood why people threw around the term all the time. She could never grasp the meaning or importance of it. That is until she realizes her feelings for Kirara, and what the true meaning of love really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love or Not Love? Towa's Conflicting Feelings!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um, this is my first time ever writing a fic and uploading it to a fic/story site, so it's probably really bad jssjlsks... uh, I just really wanted to write a good KiraTowa fic though, since it's a very important pairing of mine, and I also just wanted to try out writing again. I hope this isn't too bad though aaaa... I hope it's okay thouhg!!! Also I really don't know the correct formatting for a fic so this is probably wrong, but whatever. This chapter is really short and terribly detailed too, so I APOLOGIZE. I PROMISE LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER DETAILED... ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted over her feelings, Towa seeks to discover if what she feels is truly love or not.

Towa knew she had to do it. If not, what would happen? She knew she felt something for Kirara, and she knew it was definitely romantic. These feelings had caused her to act strangely. She would get more embarrassed around Kirara, she would get too caught up with her thoughts and begin to jumble her speech when talking to her, and she would get too flustered whenever Kirara would ask Towa to do something simple for her or asked how she was doing.

Towa was sure that this affection was real, but she didn't know how to handle it. Towa never understood what love even was, as she never experienced the feelings involving it. Well, that is, until now. Was it really love? Or just strange, mixed feelings? Either way, she needed an answer. She thought to herself, wondering how to approach it correctly. _Should she tell Kirara in a fancy way, like a handwritten letter? Perhaps a party?_   She pondered on about it, until she decided on the most simple solution: telling Kirara her feelings old-fashioned.

"Today is the day," Towa whispered to herself, "I, Princess Hope Delight Towa, will face my feelings. I _will_ tell Kirara, and I will not let myself down!" Towa yelled in an upbeat voice. She was extremely nervous, but she had to be brave and do it.

Towa wanted to look presentable today, since it was a very important day. She wore a semi-dark red dress with white frills, a white bow with red frills, black thigh highs and crimson dress shoes. She knew Kirara was a sucker for good fashion, so she hoped this would charm her, or at least get a compliment out of Kirara. Towa looked into her mirror, gave herself some reassuring words, and got ready for the moment she was waiting for.

 

\---------------------

 

"Towacchi, you look cute today~"

Towa yelped and turned around to find Kirara standing behind her.

“K-Kirara! I-I had no idea you where there.." Towa stuttered as she glanced at Kirara. Kirara was wearing a yellow sweater that slightly fell off her shoulders. She was wearing a purple tank top underneath, and she was wearing blue denim shorts with black stockings. In addition, Kirara was wearing her star-shaped earrings. She had a purple headband with two small bows at each end, and she was also wearing tan designer boots. Towa couldn't help but blush. She tried to hide her face from Kirara so she didn't see her blushing.

Unluckily for Towa, Kirara noticed her cheeks had a rosy tint, and of course she was curious. She walked over to Towa's side, and placed her hand on Towa's back. "Towacchi, are you okay?"

Towa jumped and let out a small cry. "I-I'm fine! N-nothing's wrong!" Towa shouted. "I'm perfectly fine.”

Kirara side-eyed Towa, but smiled at her. "Well, okay... if you say so. Ah, y'know, since we don't have class today, I was planning on going out. You wanna come with me?"

Towa froze, unsure of what to do. Should she go with Kirara? What if she does go, but makes a fool of herself? After all, she was still learning about everyday life on this world and was still trying to adapt to everything. If she did go, she was sure she would screw up and embarrass Kirara, and herself in the process.

"I..." Towa began to reply in a shy, small voice, "I...I'll go." Towa's cheeks began to turn pink again, and she looked down at the floor.

Kirara suddenly wrapped her arms around Towa and hugged her tightly, which startled Towa. "Thank you sooo~ much Towacchi! Let's have fun, OK?" Kirara kept her arms around Towa, which made Towa even more tense.

 

\---------------------

 

A few minutes later, the two went back to their room to get the things they needed for when they went out. Towa was very, very afraid. She knew she shouldn’t be, but she was. _How would she get the courage to confront Kirara? What if she embarrassed herself?_ Many ideas crossed Towa’s mind, which caused her to become even more anxious of what might happen.

She tried to shake off her thoughts, and tried her hardest to prepare herself for what was to come.


	2. The Time Has Come! Towa's Confession!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Towa spends some quality bonding time with Kirara, she comes to terms with her true feelings, while also discovering Kirara's true feelings in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I had CH1 & CH2 all written out back when I first started drafting this, and eventually got to part of CH4. These chapters might be uploaded these next few days after I fix and improvise them, aha... I tried to make this chapter a bit long so it could build up to THE MOMENT, since I felt rushing it in 700 words or less would have been terribly detailed. Once again, I hope I did good with this? I think I am slightly improving with writing stuff so stick with me ;o;// Also trying to give each chapter a PreCure-ish title, like what's usually seen in the series aha.. anyways, enjoy this!

“So what do you wanna do, Towacchi?” Kirara questioned Towa as they just left the doors to Noble Academy.

Towa didn’t know how to reply, as she had never really done anything without Kirara, Haruka, Minami and Yui.

“U-um…” Towa began to stammer her speech as she thought of something.

“I-I… I honestly do not know… I-I’ve never really done anything without you and the others…”

Kirara let out a cordial laugh and put her arm around Towa. Towa went rigid, and she could feel herself blushing.

“Towacchi, you’re so adorable and honest! You know you can always do stuff with me~ I won’t mind it, mainly because I’ll be with you.”

Once Kirara mentioned that, Towa felt her heart beat fast. Knowing Kirara didn’t mind being with her made her a bit more confident in her feelings.

“Now, let’s quickly head to town, shall we? There’s a lot we can do together for today!~” Kirara expressed in a lighthearted tone.

Towa gave Kirara a nervous smile and shook her head. She was becoming more comfortable around Kirara now, and she believed that maybe after spending time with her during their bonding time that she could truly confess her emotions to Kirara. Kirara grabbed Towa’s hand, which in turn made Towa fidgety, and the two ran off to go explore Yumegahama together.

 

\---------------------

 

After Towa and Kirara spent a few hours together, the two started to head back to Noble Academy for the evening.

As they walked together, still holding hands in silence, Towa kept shifting her view to Kirara. She admired Kirara a lot, in many ways. Though, she was still afraid to tell Kirara about her current feelings that might be of love.

“So, Towacchi,” Kirara began to say out of nowhere, “do you… think I’m fun to be around?”

“Eh?”

“Oh, uh, sorry if that was a sudden, pressuring question. I just wanted to know if you think I’m enjoyable, or at least a decent person… I don’t feel I am, but I hope to you I can be.”

Towa stopped in her tracks, causing Kirara to as well, and looked up at her and furrowed her brows.

“Kirara, how dare you ask that!” Towa yelled in an upset voice.

“A-ah, w-why? Towacchi, are you o-okay?”

“No, I-I’m not okay,” Towa fussily replied as she frowned, “I just d-do not understand why you think you are not a decent person.”

Kirara tilted her head and looked at Towa with a confused gaze. Towa squeezed Kirara’s hand and she began to get red-faced.

“I-I just believe you are a very good person, and you are anything but indecent…” Towa cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment at her outburst.

“Aaa, sorry, Kirara… I did not mean to explode like that, I s-suppose knowing you doubt yourself like that gets me a bit angry, as you should not ever doubt yourself… I think you are good enough the way you are.”

Kirara glanced at Towa, and Towa had noticed she had faintly blushed at her comments.

“G-geez Towacchi, I didn’t know you felt that way about me…” Kirara giggled and she stuck out her tongue at Towa.

“I guess I’ll try not to be too hard on myself then, for your sake.”

Towa stared at Kirara and beamed. She was glad she could at least confess that to Kirara. However, her possible romantic feelings were yet to be confessed.

 

\---------------------

 

Towa and Kirara decided to spend a little more time together, since it was only the evening, and they didn’t have to return to Noble for a while. While taking a short walk around the busy sidewalks and quiet pathways of Yumegahama, Kirara and Towa settled down at a bench in a nearby park. Towa was happy that she had got to spend time with Kirara, and it was a good thing that no one was out at this time of the evening, but one thing still remained undone: her confession. She mentally fretted about it the entire time, yet she couldn’t do anything about it out of her fear.

As the two sat together in quietness, Kirara rested her had on Towa's shoulder, and Towa shrieked.

"E-eh, K-Kirara...?! W-Wha-"

Kirara wrapped her arms around Towa and squeezed her, making Towa extremely flustered.

"There's a lot I like about you, Towacchi," Kirara said, "like how easy-going and chill you are with me."

Kirara unwrapped her arms from Towa and sat up, looking straight at Towa.

"I don't think anyone has ever been like that when being with me."

Towa blinked a few times and smiled. "W-well, I l...like you.. a lot Kirara."

Towa tried to contain herself from saying that she loved Kirara. She wasn't ready just yet to come out to her.

"Y'know, Towacchi..." Kirara pulled out her purse and grabbed a white hair tie from inside. "Could you turn around real quick?"

Towa nodded and positioned herself so her back was facing Kirara. Kirara took Towa's hair into her hands and began to put it up into a ponytail. Once Kirara was finished, she repositioned Towa so she was facing her.

“Done~!” Kirara happily patted Towa on her shoulder.

“K-Kirara…”

Kirara grabbed Towa’s hands and grinned. “You look so nice with your hair up! You should wear it like this more often.”

Towa looked away from Kirara, embarrassed.

“B-but you don’t understand,” Towa muttered, “I-I am not very confident in myself, a-and I don’t think I am attractive at all…” Towa stared at Kirara and frowned.

“Since I am not from this world, there is much I still have to learn… and I feel so bland and somewhat a failure compared to… y-you…”

Towa’s face became as red as her hair and she began to tear up. She was making a fool of herself, at least in her mind, by telling Kirara her personal feelings.

“I envy you, Kirara… you have a great life, people admire you and look up to you, you have the perfect dream, a-and…” Towa abruptly broke down into tears and Kirara was frozen with confusion as she watched Towa sob in front of her.

“Y-you are… you are beautiful, Kirara… I-I didn’t want to say this now, b-but I might as well…” Towa held back her tears, took a deep breath, and sighed.

“I-I… I l-lo--”

Before Towa could say those words she so longed to say, she was interrupted by Kirara, who had all of a sudden kissed her on the lips. Towa twitched and a mix of confusion and joy washed over her. Kirara quickly broke the kiss, and Towa had noticed that Kirara’s cheeks had became red.

“S-sorry Towacchi… I guess I let my emotions get the best of me, ehhe.” Kirara let out a small giggle and shyly gave her a smile.

Towa was frozen, still trying to make note of what just happened. _Did Kirara just..._ kiss _her? Did the thing she expected not to happen just..._ happen _?_

Kirara rubbed her arm and grabbed Towa’s hand. “Um, I guess should explain that,” Kirara said.

“Y’see Towacchi… I’ve had a big crush on you for awhile now. Guess it all started after we became a bit closer after becoming roomates.” Kirara nervously shuffled her hands and glanced at Towa.

“I was afraid to tell you, though. I thought that maybe you wouldn’t be into girls… maybe you wouldn’t like me like that. I tried to ignore my feelings for a while, but every time I saw you, the feelings came back... I think you’re really gorgeous, Towacchi. Everything you do is perfect, and you’re just… so beautiful. I hope that this doesn’t change anything between us, and I understand if you hate me now.”

Kirara had a deprived look on her face, and she began to cry too. Finally getting the guts to truly tell Kirara how she felt, Towa grabbed both of her hands and confidently spoke up. “Kirara,” Towa began to say as she wiped Kirara's tears, “I-I don’t hate you. Not at all. In fact, I-I… I...love you.” Kirara sniffled and gandered into Towa's eyes.

Towa started to tear up again and she held on tightly to Kirara’s hands. “I-I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now… but I was afraid, just like you were. I also had some of the same fears you did… I think you are very kind, and you are gorgeous…” Towa’s speech was stuttering again, and she was choking up.

“I sometimes find myself daydreaming about you… But I’ve never f-felt like this before, and this feeling is very new to me and I j-just want to be with you... B-but you are attractive and you are an amazing person and I am just a nobody who has no c-chance with you…” Towa started to weep, but she was happy that she confessed. Kirara was in shock. She didn’t realize that Towa had liked her too.

She didn’t like seeing Towa cry, she thought it was the most gloomy sight to see as Towa was not someone who gave off an unhappy aura. Kirara took her left hand and locked Towa into a tight hug. Towa didn't twitch or fidget, as she was still in awe that Kirara had came out to her.

“Towacchi,” Kirara, who felt a lot better now, said as she began to mess with Towa’s hair, “it... makes me sad that you don’t think of yourself as a good person. You’re one of the kindest people I know, and you have such huge potential for a lot of stuff.”

Kirara patted Towa on her back. “You’re always looking out for everyone, and you’re always trying your best to make everyone around you happy. You’re really pretty too, y’know?”

Kirara began to untie the ponytail she had done for Towa. “Your hair is so personable, too. It’s always so natural, and natural fits you the best. You’re just overall charming, Towacchi. I can understand why you’re a princess.”

Towa perked up at Kirara’s comment and began to fluster. She knew Kirara had a way with words and she always got embarrassed when Kirara had complimented her. Kirara moved Towa closer to her, and held her in front of her. Towa’s face went dark red and she shielded her face from Kirara with her hands. Kirara snickered and moved Towa's hands away from her face and poked her cheek.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Towacchi,” Kirara told Towa as she moved closer to her face. Towa could feel herself burning up, trying not to get overwhelmed. She wanted to kiss Kirara again, but she hesitated.

“I love you a lot, Towacchi.”

Kirara’s lips moved towards Towa’s, and the two both closed their eyes. Their lips touched, and the kiss lasted for a while. Towa was skittish, but she was overjoyed that she got to do what she always wanted. After a couple of long seconds, Kirara broke the kiss. She embraced Towa again, but pulled away a second after and awkwardly chuckled.

“A-aha... so… do you wanna…” Kirara’s voice began to crack. “G-go out… l-like, be my girlfriend... m-maybe?” 

Towa’s face lit up and she grinned. “I-I.. I d-do.”

Kirara beamed and kissed Towa on her cheek. Towa was embarrassed, but she was ecstatic. Now that Kirara and her were finally together, she had nothing to worry about. Or at least, that's what Towa believed.


End file.
